Ying
by Clowcardmastress
Summary: From Sakura's brithday to a wedding and to a baby girl named Ying to Yings frist christmas and more. A life adventure of Ying, Sakura and Sayorans little girl and maybe her own fate.
1.

CCS is not mine.  
*** flash back  
### end flash back  
~~~~ time change  
( )A.N  
' thinking  
Sayoran and Meiling are not engaged.  
Chapter 1:  
Happy Birthday Sakura  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
March 31, 2007  
"Oh Tomoyo I can't wait for tomorrow, I wonder what Sayoran will get me?"  
"Sakura and Sayoran have been going out for 4 years and tomorrow is  
Sakura's 18th birthday" Tomoyo tells the readers, "I don't know" says  
Tomoyo giving Sakura a look that says "I know I know".  
************************************* Flash Back  
***************************************  
"Tomoyo I need your help" said a desperate Sayoran "I need you to help me  
get Sakuras birthday present." "Ok, do you have an idea of what you want to  
give her?" asked Tomoyo "Hai, came with me." and with that he dragged  
Tomoyo around the store intell they stopped at a jewelry store. "Sayoran  
your not going to do what I think your going to do." asked Tomoyo with  
stars in her eyes thinking about what Sakura's wedding dress well look  
like.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sayoran and Tomoyo were looking at the engagement rings, there were gold  
bands, diamond rings and much more but Sayoran get a ring with a ruby in  
the center and a smaller diamond on each side.  
######################################## End Flash Back  
###############################  
"Tomoyo lets go over the guest lest." "OK Sakura."  
Tomoyo Sayoran  
Rika Eriol  
Chiharu Meiling  
Naoko  
"Will I gata go, see you tomorrow Sakura." "Bye Tomoyo see you tomorrow."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
April 1, 2007  
Party Time  
"Hi Rika, Hi Chiharu came on in." Sakura said to them," we're only waiting  
for Sayoran and Meiling." As soon as she said that the doorbell ring and  
there they were.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time for  
cake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA" everyone yelled at the same time not meaning to at  
all.  
"Here cames the cake" Said Mr.Kinomoto as he walked in to the room with  
Sakura's cake thinking 'This might be the last time I do this for my  
Sakura, I just hope that Sayoran takes good care of her.'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry that was so short put the next chapter will be longer. Please R&R and  
thanks for reading.  
  



	2. family

CCS is not mine.   
*** flash back   
### end flash back   
~~~~ time change   
( )A.N   
' thinking   
Syaoran's sisters-Feimei 25,Xioa 23,Nika and Mika20   
Chapter 2 

"Feimei I am getting tried can we stop?" Asked Mika   
"Sis we did stop"said Nika, Mika's twin sister   
"Oh ya, I know that."   
"Right." said Nika   
"Girls why don't we go for a walk in the park?"asked Yelean their mother   
"We love the park" yelled the twins running ahead of their sisters like 4 year old kids   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Now In The Middle Of The Park   
"Brat, I saw you with a sword and I will not let Sakura came near you."Yelled Tori after seeing Syaoran practicing he's sword moves. "T..Tori.." stuttered "Shut up"yelled Tori   
"I think you should listen to him."Said Feimei   
"who are you? and this is non of your business."Asked Tori   
"My name is Feimei, and this is as much my business as it is Sayoran's."   
"how do you know his name?"Asked Tori   
"lookes like we have to save you from bullies again Sayoran just like when you were little."said Xioa   
"Sis"yelled Sayoran happy to see his older sisters   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"That's so cute, my little brother protecting his beloved from evil or atleast the clow cards." said Mika   
"You know Mika you aren't that much older then me." said Syaoran   
"He has you there." said Nika, Mika's twin sister giggling   
"oh shut up" said Mika   
The twins were fighting almost as worse as Syaoran and kero, almost.   
The Sakura, Tomoyo and Mr.Kinomoto were watching the twins fight, Feimei and Tori were at each others throats about what had happened on the way the ice cream shop, Xioa was yelling at Kero saying that cherry ice cream is better then fudge and poor Syaoran was trying to get his family to stop fighting before they blow the house up.   
"Syaoran, give it up there not going to stop." Sakura told her boyfriend   
"Um...Sakura"   
"yes, what is it?" "I haven't gave you your gift yet" said Syaoran, reaching into his pocket feeling the felt of the small box. Sakura was setting on the couch beside Tomoyo how had her V8 out and on the other side of her was her father and beside him was Syaorans mother Yelean.   
Taking a deep breath he walked over to Sakura and keeled in front of her, her could here a gasp of surprise caming from Sakura as she released what Syaoran was doing.   
"Sakura well you forever be my cherry blossom, well you merry me?"   
"Oh yes yes." yelled Sakura with tears of happyness running down her face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
